


the trouble with love triangles

by cuernitos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Heartache, Superhero Baekhyun, Superhero Chanyeol, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuernitos/pseuds/cuernitos
Summary: In a game where the prize is wanted by two players, there is always the unbeatable champ and the underdog; and Abene just happens to be the expected loser.





	the trouble with love triangles

The first sight that greets Abene in the morning is a defined, tanned naked back, and the view of a clouded morning across the city. The blue-purple color that enters the room reminds Abene of the mood she’s in. Sighing, she rolls over on her back and tries to keep herself warm, the body next to her is her primary heating source, and she scoots over to him pressing her cold cheek against his shoulder. He shudders slightly, but doesn’t move from his sleeping position. Inhaling, she takes in his scent and remembers the innocent grin he gave her 48 hours prior, the smile of a man who could fool any woman to bed. Instead, Abene made sure to play him beautifully, making sure he thought he was pulling the strings when she had her grip on him the entire time.  
  
Her cheeks flush with the idea of doing such a thing, she was never one to play mind games, nor was she the time to have one night stands, but her heart ached to be showed any type of affection and Jong In had fit the description for her. Somehow her one night stand turned into two nights of nonstop sex, even when she was the door and Jong In held her jacket in her hand, both saying goodbye, they would end up pressed against each other in a passionate embrace and breathtaking kisses. Was it love? No, it’s been two days, that’s not enough time for people to fall in love and she doesn’t believe in love at first sight.  
  
Rather, it has something to do with their sudden lust for each other. The attraction between their bodies and the way they make each other climax is what keeps bringing them. It didn’t help they always walked to the mini-market at the corner of the street, and bet who could drink their beer the fastest. By the time she is leaving, they’re both tipsy and maybe a little turned on by their own presence. Thus leading them to jumping on each other.  
  
The pillow talk wasn’t bad either, they got to know a little more about each other and realized that even if they had a carnal attraction, there was nothing common between them both.  
  
“So what made you come with me, if you’re not a one night stand type of gal?” he asks, after spending the day exploring themselves. “You don’t have to tell me, but I am curious.”  
  
She runs the pads of her fingers down his chest, and says, “I had my heartbroken by another guy. He chose to stay with the girl who left him years ago. I wasn’t led on, but I stupidly hoped…”  
  
He doesn’t say anything at first, instead he lazily runs his hand up and down her arm. Then, “What’s his name?”  
  
“Baekhyun,” is her response.  
  
The conversation never went farther from there, and she is grateful. Although pretty faced and beautifully shaped, Jong In is a gentleman and he knows not to press on the matter. Moving away from him, Abene scoots to the edge of the bed and grabs the first thing she sees on the floor, a bathroom robe that she was stripped from the night before. Making sure not the wake the man next to her, she wears the robe, tying a knot at the waist before she makes her way toward the bathroom and closes the door.  
  
The bright light makes her aware of her unkempt appearance, she sighs and turns on the warm water and cups her hands and splashes her face. Patting down to get dry, she releases another sigh and pushes her short hair away from her face. She still isn’t used to the length, but she felt the need to cut her long strands of hair. Her waves of hair which once reached above her bottom now didn’t go any further than the nape of her neck. She should have felt lighter, but instead, the same weight remained. Abene doesn’t feel like a changed woman.  
  
Thirty minutes inside the restroom, Abene looks better than when she got out of bed. Her body doesn’t wear the dirty clothes she wore the night she met Jong In, instead she’s wearing clothes that he gave her, a white fitting t-shirt that said, “King of Sleep” in bold black letters, loose black sweatpants, and a pair of new boxer briefs.  
  
“I can’t do anything about your…” He hesitated to finish his sentence, but motioned towards her chest. She didn’t mind, it wasn’t like she never wore a shirt without a bra before.  
  
Bringing her tangled hair up into a ponytail, she exits the restroom. Jong In’s sleeping body hasn’t risen from the bed, his breathing lets her know he’s still heavily asleep and with a small smile she strides quietly to pick up her things. Once everything was in her hands, she writes a small note to Jong In:  
  
I had to go and you were still sleeping, it didn’t feel right to wake you up. Thank you for everything. Call me any time, 010-123-3210. –Abene  
  
She has never done the walk of shame before, but unlike most women who wore the outfit from the night before, Abene only wore her heels which was the only and the most obvious sign of a one night stand, or in her case, a two night stand. She waves down a cab and tells the woman driving her address, it will take her at least 10 minutes for them to arrive.  
  
Resting her head against the window, she can’t help but think back on the events that lead to her feel like this. The smell of sweat, cigarette smoke, alcohol and the vibrations of fear that rattle her body as she remembers the night she came face to face with Byun Baekhyun.  
  
**_6 Months Prior_ ** ****__  
  
The night is quite warm but the breeze is cool as Abene prepares herself to go out. She’s finally graduated from high school, but has to mentally prepare to go back in after summer ends. She doesn’t know what to expect, and that makes her nervous, yet the excitement of starting a new chapter on her life has her giddy with excitement. She’s majoring in art, wanting to become an illustrator she has big plans for herself and she hopes the universe takes her side to succeed in her life.  
  
“Abene, can you take any longer?” Soohyun, her friend, asks. “You had three hours to prepare. Three hours.”  
  
She rolls her eyes, grabbing body lotion and begins to help her skin. “May I remind you, that my hair takes longer to straighten because it’s so curly?” Abene makes sure to grab a handful of her natural tight curls. She is half way done, but she’s careful, as much as she loves to glam herself up she loves her curls more than anything.  
  
Sohyun snorts. “I forget you’re not Korean.”  
  
And Abene isn’t Korean. Having moved to Korea when she was 9 years old, she had to get used to the different culture and language, and it was a completely culture shock to her for the first couple years that she was living there. People seemed to look at her when she walked through the streets of Seoul, her curly hair and the golden undertone of her skin made her stand out, it was already hard enough that she was a foreigner.  
  
For years she had wanted to fit in, until one day she got over her complexity of being part of the ethnicity which she did not belong in. The world is large and Korea is not the only country on this planet.  
  
Setting down her hair straightener, she makes sure to search for a missed curly strand, and when she finds none she begins to dress herself in the attire chosen my Sohyun. A side notch mini skirt adorns her hips while a smocked off the shoulder top accentuated her shoulder, zipping her low heels boots she turns to look at Sohyun for approval.  
  
A small sound of contemplation resonates the room. “I feel like there’s something missing from this outfit.” Sohyun signals Abene to turn, and she does, slowly but steadily. “Aha!”  
  
Making her way to Abene’s jewelry box, Sohyun grabs a choker and some rings. “Accessories. How ditzy of me.”  
  
With a wink, she hands them to her friend and watches as she puts them on. “And done! Now, we have to go. Minseok said we should be there by four and it’s already five-thirty.”  
  
Chuckling, Abene follows after her friend, who’s eager to get to their friend’s get-together at the beach. She always denies it, but Abene knows Sohyun has a little crush on their senior. She isn’t exactly subtle. The car ride there feels short, even though the beach where they are heading is quite far. Singing to AOA at the top of their lungs, Abene and Sohyun remain distracted.  
  
“Should I call Minseok to tell him we’re on our way?” Abene asks. “The beach is literally 30 minutes away, he’ll think we’re flaking on him.”  
  
Sohyun nods her head while taking an exit. “Tell him we’ll be there soon. I forgot to take use the toilet before we left. Now I have to pee.”  
  
Stopping at a tea shop, Sohyun turns the ignition off and runs inside. Abene can hear her greeting the employees before she sees her running off to the back. A small smile spreads on her lips before pressing the phone to her ear, the line rings three times before Minseok’s voice echoes through the receiver.  
  
The sound the laughter, the beat of the music, and the honking of a car can be heard in the background. “Abene, where are you?” he asks. “I thought you two would be the first to be here?”  
  
“Hey, Minseok. Sorry. We got a little held up, and Sohyun had to run to the toilet. We’ll be there in a bit though, since we’ve been on the road for the past 15 minutes.”  
  
“Abene, you’re missing the food! It’ll be gone by the time you get here.” Abene watches the door where Sohyun walked through, waiting for her to come out again so they can leave. “I think it’s better to buy something on your way. I miscalculated the amount of food,” he says and quietly adds, “and guests.”  
  
Reaching for her purse, she searches for her wallet and makes sure she has a good amount of cash with her. Counting the wons in her wallet, she puts it back in her bag. “I guess, I’ll tell Sohyun to stop by a McDonalds or something. Who’s there already?”  
  
“Just some friends from college and their friends, who I do not know, some other friends of mine from childhood, and some cousins. Oh, and my noisy roommate of course.”  
  
“So I finally get to meet the pain in your ass,” she joked.  
  
A sigh resonates through the phone, “Yes.”

They both let out childish giggles before Minseok says, “I know I complain a lot about him because he’s so energetic, but I promise he’s funny and friendly.”

“I don’t doubt he’s any less friendly, Minseok. I’m sure I’ll be charmed by his outgoing personality,” she teases. Abene shifts in her seat and raises her gaze, Sohyun’s chatter reaching her ears. She has her phone pressed against her ear, a broad grin on her lips, she motions to her. “We’ll be there later, okay?”

Minseok sighs, “Okay. I’ll see you then. Bye.”

“Bye.”

Putting her phone in her purse, Abene exits the car and locks the door behind her. She makes her way toward Sohyun. “What’s up?”

“They’re not selling any cinnamon tea,” she says, her phone is still pressed to her ear but there’s something off. Her eyes are too wide, too frightened; and she was shaking. “They don’t sell it here.”

It clicks then. The code word “cinnamon tea”. Feeling her heart rate rise, Abene lets a smile spread on her lips. “Oh, that’s too bad. Shall we go?”

Shaking her head yes, Sohyun begins to walk forward. Abene can’t help but peek inside the store. Behind the counter, stands a the clerk with a poorly concealed frightened expression on his face. His eyes plead for help, but Abene can clearly see the man squatting down next to him, holding a gun to his stomach.

“I’m on the phone with the police,” Sohyun whispers.

Abene begins to turn around, but she stops. “Get in the car,” she says, “and move the car away.” Before Sohyun can stop her, Abene is going inside.


End file.
